


XIII: Magnetism

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But in the regard of keeping himself alive, But y'all might hurt ME instead so nope, I need to stop hurting Kakashi, I think I need to hurt Naruto more, Kakashi fails horribly, M/M, One Shot, So it's up to Naruto to keep that silver haired idiot alive, This is probably the LAST installment where Kakashi's hurt, Time Travel, wordcount: 2000-3000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: “Gah—!” Kakashi groaned, feeling Naruto’s squeeze his lungs a bit too tightly. He failed to mention that he just got back from a mission and was recuperating. But to pass Naruto’s bear hug? He kept quiet. “Naruto!”“Teach’, did you see that?!” Naruto’s excitement rose to the surface instantaneous to releasing Kakashi from his vice-like hug. “Did you see Iruka-sensei’s face?!”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877842
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	XIII: Magnetism

Naruto wondered why all the girls even _liked_ him. He was cold and never liked to talking to anyone. Why the girls liked a dude who never looked at _any_ of them would always be beyond Naruto’s comprehension. Their ‘crush’ only paid attention to the class and only the class, and maybe gave some of the other boys a fight they would regret in the near… and possibly far future. The dude was not ever a student of their class and yet everything _wanted_ him in their class. But why?! He was already a Chūnin! Gosh, just seeing the kid was making Naruto’s foot itch because there he was, standing by Iruka’s side since today was the ol’ Bunshin test. Naruto was going to _fail_. He was going to fail and the other’s were certainly going to laugh at him.

Oh, how he wanted to be in Kakashi’s shoes.

Standing in front of the class, Kakashi summoned a perfect Bunshin. He got the class commending him. It was not a surprise. He knew the kids so well, they were highly predictable. Maybe Ino and Sakura fighting over him was a tad bit less so, and maybe Naruto glaring at him from his side of the class was a lot less so. Never did he think he would switch places with Sasuke in this alternate universe and time. Never did he think he would be Rokudaime for a _week_ only to be thrusted into a new world and into his 12-year-old body because of some Jutsu. Now he was living in a world where Naruto and Sakura were his teammates.

Actually, could someone just barge into the class and murder him?

Catching Naruto’s gaze as he moved to the side, the Jinchūriki was shocked to have met Kakashi’s eye. The silver-haired nin just kept staring, watching the blond student fidget and look out of the vast window. It was so _weird_ to see Naruto in the academy. Kakashi, just like in his own time and space, already graduated at six and was a Chūnin. But now he wasn’t the same age as Rin and Obito, he was the same age was Naruto— _Kami, send someone to kill me_.

Reality only seemed normal when Naruto failed to produce a Bunshin, causing his own eruption of groans and ‘I told you so’s.

It hurt to see Naruto throw his hands down to his side's and stride out of the classroom. Iruka wanted to follow but Kakashi held his hand up and said that he had it under control. Iruka let the Chūnin leave, following a tensed Naruto. Highly predictable, Kakashi noticed Naruto went straight to Ichiraku’s.

_For one second, can Naruto stop eating Ramen?_

It took Kakashi some courage to speak up, answering the old man’s greeting. Naruto, who had taken his spot in the middle, jumped at Kakashi’s voice and almost broke his back when he spun towards the sound. Naruto mumbled something under his breath, but Kakashi picked it up and chuckled softly. Naruto hadn’t changed, and he loved it. He sat next to Naruto, ordering his own Miso and eggplant broth.

Can’t stay quiet forever was clearly Naruto’s weakness. The blond-haired boy slurped vigorously before turning to face Kakashi and ask, “what are you doing here?” He had such an angry look on his face that it looked more cute than anything else.

Exactly the question Kakashi was hoping for. Kakashi turned to Naruto as he pulled his chopsticks apart. “I’m here to help you ace the Academy.”

“What? Why would you do that?” Naruto cocked a brow, shoving another mouthful of Ramen into his mouth. “Don’t you have more important things to do? Like… being a Chūnin?”

“I got no special reason not do I have anything else to do.” That was _such_ a lie. “But I know how you learn, and I’m going to help you.”

Learning was something Naruto was _very_ different at. He was not one to learn from books but learn from being active. Kakashi taught him the Rasenshuriken and he passed with flying colours, so, what’s to say he wouldn’t pass the next few Jutsu by knowing how to do them instead of reading about them?

“Looks like you don’t know how to funnel your chakra to summon a perfect Bunshin, I will teach you how to do that. After this test would be Shuriken and Kunai throwing, that’s also pretty easy to teach. Now, if you really want to surprise Iruka and secure a spot in graduating—” now _this_ got Naruto inspired; his blue eyes shone brighter than a few seconds ago. _Hah, even in this world he truly does admire you, Iruka_. “You may want to learn something forbidden.”

Blue eyes were sparkling. “Are you going to teach me?”

Even if Kakashi was not Naruto’s sensei, he was still going to help his cute student. Kakashi nodded, placing his chopsticks onto the table when he noticed he had finished the whole bowl. "Like I said, I’ve got nothing else better to do and you look like you’re struggling in Iruka-san’s classes. I _will_ help you."

“Thank you.” Naruto’s voice was _soft—I think I finally understand where the girls are coming_ from. When Kakashi turned to face him once again, the boy had his eyes casted down. “Tō-chan doesn’t get out of the office as often like before. Ka-chan scolds me more than she teaches me anything from the Academy.” There was a pause in Naruto’s speech, and Kakashi decided to wait. “No one’s teaching me anything.”

Oh, how Naruto needed to be in Kakashi’s shoes.

Opening his wallet, Kakashi paid for their bill before dragging Naruto out of Ichiraku’s. The boy yelped, eyes questioning Kakashi. The latter rolled his eyes and summoned a ninken. “Pakkun, send word to Kushina-san. Tell her I’m helping Naruto with his Academy work.” The pug nodded and dismissed himself, running towards Naruto’s house.

Big blue eyes stared at Kakashi, and he stared back. Wow, Naruto was heavy when he threw a hug onto Kakashi. 

In no time, Naruto was able to master the next three tests. The girls in his class were flabbergasted, and Iruka… well, he was proud to see Naruto progressing as he should have been. Kakashi watched from the sidelines, eyes following the Shuriken and Kunai and watching them hit the target square on. Because of Naruto’s fast growth, the class ended early and they were dismissed. Naruto, not following the other’s into the building, he ran towards Kakashi and hugged him a _gain._

“Gah—!” Kakashi groaned, feeling Naruto’s squeeze his lungs a bit too tightly. He failed to mention that he _just_ got back from a mission and was recuperating. But to pass Naruto’s bear hug? He kept quiet. “Naruto!”

“Teach’, did you see that?!” Naruto’s excitement rose to the surface instantaneous to releasing Kakashi from his vice-like hug. “Did you see Iruka-sensei’s face?!”

On Kakashi’s face had amusement, its energy matching Naruto’s smile of pride. The boy’s dignity was regained, and he couldn’t care less about what the others were saying about him behind his back. Forget wanting to be in Kakashi’s shoes, he was glad to be his friend. To be his student even though they were the same age. Naruto was grateful Kakashi was patient when it came to teaching him—he was the biggest knucklehead Konoha had to offer and that meant someone with high patience had to deal with him… _and_ someone who knew how to teach him. It was like Kakashi had taught him before but that was impossible, Kakashi only approached him after the failed Bunshin test.

So, it became a regular thing until Naruto’s graduation. Every morning, noon, and evening did Kakashi train Naruto and keep him company when Minato was busy being Hokage. Kakashi made sure the blond’s Jutsu were perfect. He also made sure Naruto’s skills with some of the ninja tools were flawless. With Kakashi’s help, Naruto managed to score high on the practical side of things but when it came to the textbook side of things… hah, _no_. Not his area of expertise but they did cut him _some_ slack. Naruto improved well and they had no clue who helped him. Little did they know the person who helped Namikaze’s son was waiting for him outside the building. The silver-haired male promised Naruto that he would be the first person the blond would see, waiting for him hours before Naruto could leave the academy building. Yet, that was the same time he noticed Mizuki’s presence. What was that damned shinobi doing here? Hunting for Naruto make him the scapegoat for his own gain? Waiting to make Iruka’s life miserable? Kakashi became _livid_.

At the doors did Kakashi stand, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Mizuki approach him. Their height difference was astounding now that Kakashi was in his 12-year-old frame. He truly wished he was in his 5’11” stature. He would have been looking down at the bitch. “What brings you here, Mizuki?” Kakashi asked, stopping said male in his tracks.

“Very good evening to you, too, Kakashi-kun,” Mizuki greeted, his lips pulled to form a tight smile. “I have something important to do here.”

Even the most transparent stupid ass could tell the Chūnin was lying. “Is it more important than the academy students graduating? You do know that Iruka-san is busy tending to his students.”

“Yes, I am aware Iruka is busy, but I am not here to bother him and his students.” A pause. “In fact, I’m here to see you.”

One second he was standing by the academy doors, and in the next, he was thrown against a tree with a force to be reckoned with. The impact was enough to snap its bark, and him not being in his Jōnin body was proving to be punishing. Kakashi barely stood on his own two feet when he felt Mizuki’s fingers wrapping around his neck, lifting him off the ground. He scratched the ground with his toes, clawing at Mizuki’s hands with his nails as he felt his neck bruising at the taut grip. Mizuki had a sneer on his face, digging his fingertips into Kakashi’s skin. “How long are you going to ruin my plan? Naruto was supposed to come after _me_.”

Unprepared Kakashi was but prepared he shall become. In a flash, he lifted his headband and the screaming of red made Mizuki drop him. He may have been a Chūnin, but he had Jutsu in his arsenal that were _above_ his ninja rank. He was going to get rid of Mizuki. His Sharingan spun as Raikiri screeched in his grasp. He was going to kill Mizuki.

Night fell faster than either Chūnin realised, both heaving as the clearing became filled with burn marks, kunai, shuriken, and crimson. Kakashi’s chakra was wailing as was Mizuki’s, but the first mentioned knew he wasn’t going to stay standing for much longer. His first Raikiri should’ve been the final blow but Mizuki intercepted with a Fūton scroll. “Give it up, Mizuki. You know you can’t defeat me,” he said, voice loud and clear with no evidence that he was standing on little to no chakra.

“Ah, you know I wish I could,” Mizuki teased, almost losing balance on his uninjured leg. “But I’m getting that Sharingan of yours.”

Raikiri was not an option anymore, having used the technique twice. One may have been blocked by a Fūton scroll but the other managed to puncture the man’s shoulder. Kakashi decided that Raikiri was too fast of a death. He wanted Mizuki to bleed at his feet and regret ever trying to mess with him. Kakashi reached behind him the moment Mizuki advanced towards him at a speed he thought the latter did not have. Kakashi barely had time but he grab his Tanto’s hilt and swung in a ridiculous panicked manner, uncaring for where he managed to slice.

Underrated were his panic modes. Severely underrated. Kakashi watched as his sword sliced an artery, and watched as Mizuki’s neck became a broken pipe, blood profusely oozing out of the massive wound from one side of his neck to the other. Mizuki faltered at Kakashi’s feet, his hands desperately trying to stop the heavy bleeding. Kakashi saw Mizuki’s eyes broaden, staring at the much younger Chūnin who caused the underrated panic slice to his neck. Mizuki hadn’t even noticed the Tanto—that was his mistake. His ego blinded him from something so blatant, he could’ve laughed if he wasn’t brutally bleeding from his neck.

“Touching how you think you can save yourself from my father’s blade like that.” Kakashi hummed as he felt the Mizuki’s weight hit the ground before him. Mizuki was on his knees, struggling to catch his breath—to catch his scarlet. “But I told you: _I’m not letting you ruin Naruto’s future_.” Kakashi spun the blade in his hands and with one fell swoop, he stabbed Mizuki’s crown. The blade was driven straight through the man’s prefrontal lobe and protruded out from the underside of his chin.

Oh, how Naruto shouldn’t be in Kakashi’s shoes. He wouldn’t be able to kill a man in such a horrible fashion. When he got back to the academy, both Naruto and Iruka were waiting for him. Naruto was the first to notice him, waving his Hitai-ate around like a madman. That was a split second before he noticed that the silver-haired Chūnin wasn’t in the best of shapes.

Naruto caught him just before his face even met the ground, dropping his Hitai-ate to the ground in order to keep Kakashi off the ground. “Kakashi!” Naruto yelped, and his fingers were crimson when he pulled his digits away from Kakashi’s Chūnin vest. “Who the _fuck_ did this?” The boy in his hold wasn’t sure if he replied or said anything in particular but there was a spark of killer intent on Iruka’s face. Naruto waited for the Chūnin to respond but he got nothing except bleared eyes and shaky breathing. He had to get Kakashi to a hospital. The silver nin’s chakra was nearly gone.

On Naruto’s back did Kakashi register where he was, his cheek pressed against the boy’s shoulder. He may have underestimated Mizuki when he finally felt the wounds scraping against his clothes. They were starting to sting. Mizuki was one to not care about but himself, Kakashi had failed to comprehend how much the Chūnin had put into making himself powerful. His talent at weapons was to be appreciated… if the man weren’t a maniac. Naruto was talking to him, telling him how stupid he was to get _that_ injured on the night of Naruto’s graduation. He was complaining how he _just_ became a Genin only for him to have a mangled Kakashi on his back. “This is not how I wanted my day to go, Kakashi. I wanted to eat Ramen with you again.”

Neither blond nor silver-haired male wanted to leave each other’s side. But Naruto had to find out who did this to Kakashi. Iruka promised to stay by Kakashi’s side but that wasn’t enough for the Uzumaki child. Tying his Hitai-ate properly, he summoned a Kage Bunshin, sparking a disturbance in Iruka. When did the child learn— _Kakashi, you little bastard_. If the silver-haired boy were awake and weren’t in such a state, the Academy tutor would have straggled him himself. However, in a freeze did he watch Naruto’s clone run off to find the perpetrator, not knowing Kakashi had already murdered the assailant.

“Even though Kakashi is a Chūnin,” The real Naruto mumbled, sitting by said boy’s side. “He did not deserve this. If him helping me was the cause… then I shouldn’t be doing this to him anymore.” A pause, the blue in Naruto’s started to glimmer. “But he’s the only friend I have. He’s the only I _care_ about.” Another pause, the blue in Naruto’s eyes started to shine. “I’m going to become strong for Kakashi, and I’m going to protect him. I’m not letting anyone hurt him like this _ever_ again. I promise you that, Iruka-sensei.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seven more to go!


End file.
